


"Black beauty " song fic

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a song fic based off the song " black beauty". ( requested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Black beauty " song fic

After a recovery from Jonathan being in the hospital, you two had grown very close together. Of course you had fallen deeply for the boy who thought he was to broken after what his father had done to him. To broken for the world or anyone to love or care for him. As you had gotten to know him better, you realized what kind of girls he was into. You where now living together because he had nowhere else to go. You smiled then gently kissed his cheek as you said you would be right back. He was shocked you did that and blushed lightly. You couldn’t help but smile at that, you of course did that to test to see how he reacts to some things. For you had an idea that made you smirk lightly. You went out and got your hair done, changing it from it’s normal color to a deep, midnight black, you got your makeup done and even pulled on the classic “ little black dress.” Once you got back to the house you shared with Jonathan, you took a deep breath then called out to see where he was an s you took off your shoes.   
“ Jonathan? Where are you?”  
“ Hey,___.”  
He walked into the living room where you stood and waited for him. Once he entered, his eyes grew wide and his mouth gapped open as he looked for words to say. You blushed deeply as he walked over to you then gently touched your hair. He bit your bottom lip softly that was covered in a light shade of red lipstick, but looked blood red, which was a contrast again your soft and beautiful s/c.   
“ ___ I can’t believe you changed your hair, you look, beautiful.”   
“ I-I did it for you, Jonathan. I know you liked girls with darker hair and more of a “ dark” look. So I wanted to surprise you, and-“  
“ Why would you do that?.. Why would you change when..”  
Your eyes blinked slowly, you where shocked then you felt your stomach start to turn into a knot. Had you made him upset? He just said you looked beautiful though. You where now slightly confused. You opened your mouth to confront him when he gently cupped your face, looking into your eyes, and whispered softly.  
“ Don’t ever change, not for me, not for anyone. I know I said I liked girls with a darker hair color and so forth, but I-I, it doesn’t matter with you. I-I like you. A lot in fact. I always have liked you since day one. You are my black beauty tonight, but tomorrow you will just be my beautiful girlfriend. Only I-if that is ok with you?”  
Your e/c eyes started to get watery as you smiled and leaned into his touch. “  
“ Oh, Jonathan, I like you too. I will always be your beauty, no matter what kind it may be. “  
Jonathan smiled then gently kissed your cheek softly. He then let your face go and smiled widely.  
“ Since you are all dressed up, why don’t we go out tonight? My treat, black beauty.” He said with a small smirk, making you blush softly.  
“ Sounds wonderful to me, my dark prince.”  
He smiled wide then gently took your shoulders, and pulled you into a sweet kiss. For now, nothing mattered, no past, no hospitals, no toxins being pushed into Jonathan. No broken boy who felt like no one cared. For now all that mattered was you two had each other. The black beauty and the dark prince. Having a moment of peace and love at last.


End file.
